Inside I'm Diffrent
by Lunar Dragon 209
Summary: Tea has had a rough life, pain over whelms her and she chooses to leave Japan. Two years have past since she has been home, and things aren’t the same... and neither is a cretin CEO. TeaSeto and implied Yami.
1. Hurt And Healed

Inside I'm Different  
  
Chapter one: Hurt...And Healed  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh (items yes, the series no) so don't bother me and just read.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rain clouds drift in as the young girl stared at the sky unfazed by the blazing thunder in the back ground. Her friends look at her, hurt plain in there eyes as they know they can do nothing for her in her most needed time. The youngest boy there dears to speak up amongst the group, "Anything to let her know that were here has to help." The young boy hopefully thought as he stared at his long time friend.  
  
"Tea..." Was all he could get out before his voice failed him.  
  
His voice went unnoticed by the young dancer. Her thoughts are lost in the distance. Tears welled up in her eyes as she continued to stare at the clouded sky. She had refused to look anywhere else, she couldn't because if she did then it would mean looking at the coffin and who was I it. No, she refused that he was finally dead.  
  
Granted, she was glad that he was dead, but if this was some huge trick then she would pay dearly, like she always did when she did something wrong. No, she would go back home and find him drunk on the couch; it was always that way innless he got mad that is. Then she would find herself in a closet hiding for days or sometimes in the hospital from being caught.  
  
Her heart could not take it, if he was alive. If this was a hocus then she would just plainly die. Any pain on the outside was from all the grief she had to deal with from the past few years. All the pain she hides under her friendship speeches, under her friends. She almost felt bad for not telling them, but what could they do but preach. No this was her pain and it would be ending as soon as she knew for sure her father was truly dead. He had to be, but hope never stayed with her. It had a way of turning its back at her in her most needed time. So she wouldn't hope, she would wait.  
  
"I always wished this day would come..." Her voice could not be herd by anyone but herself. Turning around she looked at the grave stones reading her mothers name and next to it a hollow grave soon to have her 'father' occupy it. She walked past her friends and into the car that awaited her and did not once look back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~2 years later~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Flight 707, Japan has now arrived and we would like to thank you for choosing United Airlines as your fight service, please be careful when getting you carry-ons out from the overhead compartments, items may have shifted during flight, Thank you once again and I hope you enjoyed your flight" The Pilot said from the front of the cockpit.  
  
Tea got up at once and shoved her way to the front and ran as fast as she could to baggage claim. She wanted to surprise everyone at the game shop, she knew they were all there because she just called Yugi, and he of course told her so. Finding it quickly she ran to the nearest cab and threw herself in quickly giving directions.  
  
10 minutes later she was in front of her old child hood hang out place. A weight lifted from her shoulders as she took a step inside hearing that bell ring once again sent a smile to her face. She could hear the gang chat away. There seemed to be a few added members, but no one she didn't already know.  
  
"Hello, my dear how may I help you?" Elderly men know as Solomon Muto spoke to her in his usually sweet tone.  
  
"I was actually looking for Yugi, could you tell him I'm here?"  
  
"And who are you my dear?"  
  
"You don't remember me gramps?"  
  
"No, sorry, should I?"  
  
"Well it's me Tea" her voice chirped knowing that now she could say it without getting scared of someone finding her.  
  
"Oh MY TEA YOU HAVE CHANGED"  
  
"Hey!!! keep your voice down, I want this to be a surprise ok so could you get all the guys to come out here for a moment?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Tea waited patiently as the group filled in, all giving her looks, like they didn't remember her. She has changed quite a lot. She no longer looked pale, no more bags under her eyes, and now she had a truly happy glow about her. Not to mention that her hair has grown about a foot, she's taller, and better built. A few other things changed about her to, but only the perverts would notice.  
  
"Uhhh............ C.can I help y...you?" Yugi said in a very much stuttered voice. Still in his in cute and shy ways, Tea thought.  
  
"Don't any of you remember me?!?!" Ok I get it I've changed, but not that much. Tea screamed in her head.  
  
One of the newbies in the group recognized her thought. She was quite surprised when she saw Kaiba in the group, but where's Kaiba without Mokuba?  
  
"Tea, I've missed you so much!!" The black fluff known as Mokuba said with extreme delight, while hopping over to give his 'big sister' a hug.  
  
The rest of the gang (the guys) stood there in awe at the beauty claming to be there long time friend. The only one who could muster a word was (ladies man) Duke. This made everyone blush and pissed at the same time.  
  
"Holy shit!!! How did you get so hot in such little time? Last picture, if I'm not mistaken, was about a mount ago and you looked like a living hell!!! Now your like "Wow" and hot and stuff, and, how did you do it?!?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you liked! ^^ Plot is gonna be confusing, but I promise you it will get better then this Crap. The rating I warn will go up, just to let you know. Tea is gonna hook up with on of the guys and stuff will happen, but if you think that wouldn't be kewl then just tell and I won't put it up. It will come along around chapter 6 or 7. Hahaha I bet you can guess which guy!!! (Not Duke!!!)  
  
And I greatly appreciate Reviews, not flames, but reviews. Oh and for those who don't know the difference then here it is.  
  
Define: Reviews- some one who give tips, complements, or criticism in a nice way.  
  
Flame- someone who doesn't have a life and is mean. Like that kid who reported my story "Soiled by Darkness" and got it deleted!!!!! Fucker!!!!! Ass whip!!!! He called me a faggot!!! Well here's some news YOU'RE THE FAGGOT YOU MOTHER FUCKING FLAMING HOMOSEXUAIL!!!! Ok sorry if I went over board it just pisses me off! He told me that it didn't follow the "Guidelines", but I went over them, again, and again, and again and I did not!!! My little sexual scene was rated R and it was very much appropriate. The scene did not have detail and I warned all of those who read it. So Soiled by Darkness will be back up as soon as I finish some last touches. Well that's all for now, till next time...  
  
Lunar Dragon 209  
  
Thanks for reading!!! 


	2. Finding Friends, new and old

Inside I'm Different  
  
Chapter Two: Finding Friends, new and old  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh (Lots of items yes, the series no) so don't bother me and just read.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Recap~~~  
The rest of the gang (the guys) stood there in awe at the beauty claming to be there long time friend. The only one who could muster a word was (ladies man) Duke. This made everyone blush and pissed at the same time.  
  
"Holy shit!!! How did you get so hot in such little time? Last picture, if I'm not mistaken, was about a mount ago and you looked like a living hell!!! Now your like "Wow" and hot and stuff, and, how did you do it?"  
  
"I was wondering when you would be back, Tea" Ryou said with ease, like she never left.  
  
Seconds Later...  
  
"TEA!!!!!!!" All the guys said at once, minus a few.  
  
Poor Tea was not expecting a fog horn in her ears, and she certainly wasn't expecting a HUGE group hug. Yugi had latched himself onto her long slender legs along with Mokuba, while Joey took her into a bear hug; Tristan was not far from Joey in his bear hug. Duke had latched himself somewhere in between the entire ruckus.  
  
The rest of the group, which includes; Seto, Ryou, and Yami were just staring at the group. They just watched as they all went tumbling down to the ground and they just watched as they all moaned in pain while trying to get up. They even just watched as they tried to get up and went tumbling down again.  
  
"UMMM...guys? Guys? GUYS?!?? Get OFFFF NOW" Tea yelled on the top of her lungs because she in fact was having a little trouble breathing from all the weight. Not to mention certain attributes were having a great amount of trouble as well. (Can you say ouch?!?)  
  
Seconds later she was on her feet, while everyone was still one the ground. Looking over she noticed someone holding her hands. It was Ryou and Yami, both smiling at her in a sheepish way. Then she found her way into there arms.  
  
"How you been Tea?" Ryou asked while pulling away with a slight blush playing at his cheeks.  
  
"Yeah, all these annoying mortals have been going on and on about you, it made you quite popular." Yami added in a very playful statistic way, but didn't pull away instead he got into a better position so that he could give her a proper hug.  
  
"Gez, you guys have changed, I never imaged that the all mighty Pharaoh would ever be as bold as to hug me let alone another human being" Tea said in a playful voice while hugging him tighter.  
  
"Hey give the rest of us a chance to say a proper hello." Ryou said while trying to pry Yami of Tea. Well it safe to say he didn't budge from Ryous pathetic attempts, but Tea pushed him off and hugged Ryou anyways. Next she hugged a VERY stiff Kaiba who resembled a slab of wood.(-_-) Next she ventured to help the guys up, but decide to step back because of the immense growl herd under the pile, which she presumed to be Joey.  
  
Satisfied with her attempt she decided to wait till they got up on there own, so she took a seat and waited.  
  
~~~~~~~~20 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And waited and waited and......  
  
~~~~~~~20 more minutes later~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Took you long enough!" Tea yelled at Joey, for he was the one who kept pulling everyone back down. Tea felt very sorry for both Yugi and Mokuba. Now Tea was feeling sorry for Joey for he was now being chased by ALL who had been crushed including little Yugi and Mokuba.  
  
Growing tired of the annoying fight she got up and walked over to Kaiba, Yami, and Ryou intending on starting a conversation.  
  
Ryou beat her to it. "So how you been?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry it was so short, but I lost my inspiration. Don't worry I will so totally up-date really soon I think I'll start the next chapter now!!! The next one you can be expecting to be very long, it will be at least 2000 words. So pray for my hands!!!  
  
Lunar Dragon 209  
  
Thanks for reading ^-^  
  
P.s. Hey there's this really grate story by Sailor Panda. It's called "Never, Ever". Any ways it's really good, it's kinda a Malik/Tea thing, but it more tells an in-sight about her thoughts. I really loved it!! She's also got another story called "Longings Left Unsaid" It's a really good Tea/Bakura story. It tells it in both there POV's and it also has a really good sequel. Even thought it's on AdultFanfiction.net and has a very intense (cough...cough) plot. It's the only Nc-17 fic that I've ever read that doesn't have to do with (yes I'm a perv.....) gay sex. So I suggest that you read it. There's a link to it on her bio. So yeah I hope you visits it cause it is like I said it's REALLY GOOD!!!!!!!! Ok that's all. 


	3. Date gone wrong

Inside I'm Different  
  
Chapter Three: Date gone wrong...  
  
Disclaimer: Why do I even bother saying this? –- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so...go rot in hell for making me say it!!!! (in corner crying) NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Ok enough of that on with the story!!!  
  
Note I think this will turn into a triangle, I'm not sure though. ?.? Oh and warning some very disturbing childhood experiences. Has been Up rated to 'R' because there that disturbing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tea ran around her house frantically looking for something to wear on her date. She had just arrived back home and hasn't even unpacked yet!!! Why was she so stupid to even accept it?  
  
~~~~~~~Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So how you been?" Ryou asked in his Oh so cute accent.  
  
"I've been really good, only home sick. That's why I'm back! ^-^"  
  
"Are you planning on staying?" The mysterious voice asked. Nothings ever changes about Yami, Tea mused as she thought about her answer.  
  
"I don't know it depends if I can get a good enough job."  
  
"If you ever need a job with good pay and benefits, don't hesitate to ask!" Kaiba became known to the group as he spoke out these words in a rush of a sentence. It almost seemed like he was embarrassed.  
  
"I will if it ever gets bad enough that I have to, but otherwise I would prefer to get it on my own."  
  
Kaiba gave a questioning look, as if he was studying her but he let it slide. He quite frankly knew what she was talking about. Yami and Ryou were also giving looks, but not to Tea.  
  
"Anything different or exciting happen on your trip?" The cute English gentlemen asked in his sugar sweet voice.  
  
Before Tea could answer the phone rang. Yami picked it up and in a hushed voice he responded and hung up. Grabbing his things he walked away and was about to leave when he turned around once more.  
  
"Sorry Tea, but I have to cut this short, but I would still like to talk to you later. So if your free tomorrow could we got out to eat so we could catch upon lost time?"  
  
"Sure Yami!!!"  
  
"Ok see you tomorrow!"  
  
~~~~~~End flashback~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh god why me! What have I done to deserve this? I've been good haven't I? I paid my dues a long time ago and now you're just tormenting me all over again!  
  
Running around her large apartment she frantically looked for her box marked Cloths. She had a lot of boxes because she was planning to move back home, but she wasn't sure if she should really do so.  
  
She hadn't told her friends in fear that if she decided to leave again they would be crushed. At least this way they wouldn't be totally crushed.  
  
Being here brought back a lot of painful memories, but she couldn't run from them forever. She knew that, but she wasn't ready to come at ease with the past.  
  
"Ah ha I found you, you little buggers, thought you could get away from me didn't you?!? Ok now to find something to look good on our date!" Tea yelled at the box marked 'cloths'.  
  
Opening it up she tossed them all over her room while looking for the perfect outfit. She came across a dark blue shirt that said 'My own girl'. Quickly throwing that into the 'wear' pile she started to look for pants, undergarments, and a jacket. Finally getting all of it together she ran to the shower and in a new time record was out and squeaky clean.  
  
Tossing on her cloths she started the most dreaded task of blow drying her long silky hair.  
  
Beep...beep...beep...  
  
"Dame it I'm going to be late!" She screamed while drying the last touches of her hair. Making her way to the door she tossed on her shoes and ran out without locking it.  
  
The game shop came in close view, and there was Yami waiting patently. Picking up her pace she was by his side panting.  
  
"I'm...breath...sorry...breath...I'm... late!" She breathed out with all her might while sucking in as much oxygen as her lungs could take. Why did her apartment have to be so far away?!?  
  
"It's all right I've only been waiting about five minutes." He said in a gratuitous smile.  
  
She gave a slight smile before falling forward. The lack of oxygen to her head made her quite dizzy. Yami still on his toes leapt forward in hopes of catching her, hopes. Head meet with head and now both were feeling dizzy. Yami was the first to recover.  
  
"I'm sorry Tea are you ok?!" Yami said while grabbing Tea by the arms trying to steady her. She gave out a frighten squeal as an old and dreadful memory flashed before her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No stop please!" a little girl of twelve screamed while trying to squirm her way out of the vice grip. A man looking of his thirties looked disgusted at her.  
  
His eyes were shaded and blood shot, and his breath smelled of sake. A low growl escaped his lips as the young girl spilled liquid salt onto his hand. He shoved her roughly into the wall letting go of her arms at that precise moment.  
  
She hit with a loud 'thud'. Her body started to drag to the ground. The man came closer with an evil and sadistic smirk on his face.  
  
"If you stopped struggling all the time it wouldn't hurt as much." His voice was thick with lust and anticipation as her neared the cowering girl with wicked intensions.  
  
She tried her hardest to sink into the wall, but she remained in his grasp. A raspy sob left her throat knowing what was to come.  
  
"Stand up." He commanded in a harsh tone. She complied getting to her feet while sinking into the background.  
  
"Turn around." Again she complied, but slower as the memory of the last time this happened came into view. The tears had stopped like they were being saved for a much grander pain.  
  
He came with in an inch of her before dropping his pants. They hung around his ankles and he placed one of his hands on the wall while the other prepared to lift her up.  
  
"Take off your underwear." She hesitated for a moment not wanting to go through the pain again. He grew tired of her and yanked them down himself.  
  
He placed his hand on her lower belly, lifting her up before putting a blunt object to her anus.  
  
~~~~~~~~End flashback~~~~~~~~~  
  
She screamed again trying to pull away from the threat. Yami in totally confused mood tried pulling her closer only to receive an elbow in the face and a knee in the groin.  
  
Slumping over he finally let go the frantic girl. She fell to the ground in a heap. Her breathing became erratic and she finally lost conscious.  
  
~~~~Some place else~~~~  
  
"I wonder how Teas doing, she didn't seem to want to talk to us..."  
  
"Well I wasn't there so why do you have to talk to me about it?"  
  
"I know you were at least linking though our mind, don't lie, I think it's rather cute that you like Tea." The Younger, cuter, and stupider of the little duo laughed.  
  
It was a bad idea on his part as his counter part now had him in a head lock. It didn't seem like it intended to hurt anyone, but that would have fooled anyone.  
  
"Say it!!! You know you want to!! HAHA you can NEVER beat the awesome power which is my Ring, WUHAHAHAHAHA..(Cough)... HAHAHA!!"  
  
"Oh please, let go already I have things to do."  
  
The spirit sighed and let go, going back to his favorite thing, TV.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
At least it was semi long... So how was it, ok for getting back into a story almost forgotten? Yeah well I had free time at school and had accesses to a computer with no internet so I wrote this out and saved it on a floppy. I kinda liked, but again I go for the depressing crap. Got to stop with that!! !! Yeah well please review and give constructive criticism...Cough...or praise...  
  
Yeah well thanks for the read!!!  
  
~LunarDragon209~ ^^ 


End file.
